Harry Potter and the Quest of the Time-Turner
by FandomGod321
Summary: Gone mad from Fred's death, George tries to find a way to save him using a stolen time-turner, but, after smashing it to the floor, he sends himself, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione far back into the past, right around the time of The Lord of the Rings. In a mad turn of events, they find themselves trying to destroy two enemies, one who was ripped from his very time stream.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Quest of the Time-Turner: Chapter One

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_ I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WHO ARE USED IN THIS STORY, AND I (SADLY) DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MOVIES USED TO CREATE THIS FANFICTION. _**

Harry was relieved. It was the week after the war with Voldemort, and his scar did not hurt at all. He was in Hogwarts, for they had many celebrations and grieving parties since the battles. He met up with Ron, who seemed relaxed, but you could tell he was hurting from Fred's Death. Ron weakly smiled, "Hey, mate. You know who they're saying about who should be the new Minister of Magic?" Harry smiled, "No…I don't think I could be to good at the job, could I?" Ron laughed, "Harry, you led the D.A, you defeated the most hated wizard criminal since…well, probably ever! And not to mention how you always motivate people to follow you…Harry, you are perfect for the job." He shrugged, "Well, you wanna go over to see George? He seems pretty out of it, after, well, you know." Ron nodded and looked very worried, "If Voldemort were alive still, I'd do the honors of crushing him. If he were never alive, well, everyone would be great, imagine a world like that…" Harry grew sad, "Hey, first, let's go get Hermione and Ginny, they've been at Flourish & Blotts for a while I think."

Soon, they were there, and Hermione was buying a few books on Time-Turners, which of course got the two boys confused, "Why would you buy books on that?" Ron asked, and it took quite a while for Hermione to answer, but when she did, it was quick and raspy, "Ron, it's your brother, he's trying to save Fred using one he stole from the Ministry a while back, so I'm trying to find a way to stop him." Ron looked pale and quickly flipped his hand, making him vanish in an instant. Hermione shook her head, "Poor Weasly's, all of them are besting themselves over Fred's death." Harry nodded, "Hey, I'm going to pay him a visit, alright?" Hermione nodded, "Alright, Ginny is already there, let me just buy these books and I'll go over." I nodded and teleported over to The Weasly's. Just when he got over there, he heard ginny scream, "George, no!" and glass shattering on the floor. And just when Harry was fully there, A whirlwind formed at the center of the room. It formed around the entire room, knocking everyone in the air. 'What's happening!" Harry scram, but the winds carried it away and nobody heard. In the center of the whirlwind, Hermione appeared, but she couldn't even process anything that happened, because just when she appeared, the whirlwind shrank, but nobody managed to get out, they shrank with it, and it felt to Harry like the first time he used the apparition spell with Dumbledore.

Soon, they were in a hilly place with houses looking sort of like holes. Of course, they didn't know this at the time, but those weren't just normal holes, these weren't nasty, filthy, holes, these were hobbit holes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WHO ARE USED IN THIS STORY, AND I (SADLY) DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MOVIES USED TO CREATE THIS FANFICTION. _**

CHAPTER 2

Soon, they were in a hilly place with houses looking sort of like holes. Of course, they didn't know this at the time, but those weren't just normal holes, these weren't nasty, filthy, holes, these were hobbit holes.

A small man, literally only about four feet, walked up to them. The man had the curliest hair anyone has ever seen, he wore suspenders, had a pipe in his mouth, and was bare-footed. He inspected them, "Are you humans? You don't even look like humans to me!" he said, and started walking around them, "What are those? Strangest clothes I've ever seen, don't even look all that comfy!" The wizards were startled, but the creature just stuck his hand out at Ron, but when Ron didn't do anything, the little man said, "Well, if you don't want to shake hands, fine, but I'd still like to know your names and what your doing in The Shire of all places! Anyways, the name's Pippin." They all slowly introduced themselves to Pippin, who later called his friend Mary over, and they all had to introduce themselves again. "So," said Pippin, "Where do you come from?" Hermione was the one to answer, "England, em, Earth." Pippin smiled, "Well, of course you're from Middle Earth! Where else would you be from?" Ron looked at Pippin, "No, we're not from Middle-Earth just, em, Earth." Pippin looked confused, "But…that doesn't make any sense, it's almost like saying you're from Eastern Earth, or Southern Earth, or, well, something like that! Mary, they say they're just from Earth, not Middle Earth!" Mary, who was sitting a few yards away on a bench, eating an apple, laughed, "Whats that supposed to mean?" Pippin shrugged, "Well, visitors, you're welcome to stay in my old friends house, his uncle offered for my friend Mary to live in it, but he already has a home, so I stay there every once in a while. We have a bunch of spare rooms, and tomorrow is the Fellowship Anniversary, my good friend and colleague Gandalf will be able to help, he's a wizard!" Hermione looked at Harry, who smiled, "Well, alright, that's great and all, but, for now, what's for lunch?"

Of all the mistakes and victories Harry has made, asking that was both his best and his worst. The food was delicious, far more than that, actually, but they stuffed the wizards until they felt like they were about to blow up as well as throw up. After dinner, Mary, Pippin, and their friend Sam, as well as the wizards, went into a restaurant. There, after the hobbits had a large dessert, they all shared their life story, "Well, since you're obviously new here, we need to tell you that the three of us-" Mary paused here to take a cake from a waitresses tray, "we've seen conflict-" he paused again to take a bite from the cake, "like you've never seen. Me and Mary, we got in there by accident, though. I had to kill, all three of us did, to stop him, to stop Sauron." Harry didn't believe them, but he went along, "Really, wow, well, believe it or not, but we went through something quite the same, against a man, a man named Voldemort." The hobbits looked very serious for a few seconds, but then started to laugh. George, who hadn't spoken to anyone but Ginny since they got here, grew very angry, "What? What's so funny?" Pippin tried to stop, but he only mustered out these, "Voldemort…so unreal…you don't even look like warriors!" Ginny frowned, "Oi! Look, we could all blow your heads off at this moment, so I wouldn't say anything offensive to us!" then the three immediately stopped laughing, and apologized at the same time, "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." Ginny nodded, "Alright, now, tell us your story and we'll tell you yours."

After a long series of vivid life sharing, Sam left with his wife, and Merry left to his home. Pippin had almost fallen asleep, but the five wizards reminded him they had to go home, and so they did. Each of them got their own rooms, set with a king sized bed, a table, and a walk-in closets (literally, there were three of them in each room).

They all woke up to the shouts of hoorays outside. When the walked out of the house, there was a man who looked a lot like Dumbledore. He walked directly to Harry with a smile, but that didn't last long, for a black smoke appeared on his back, and it formed into the hilt of a knife. They knew that the rest of the knife, although they couldn't see it, was implanted in his back.


End file.
